This Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a spontaneous mutant of the hybrid parent Staverpi produced in my nursery at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, plant, hereinafter identified, was discovered as an attractive off-type of various Alstroemeria varieties maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. This particular sport was discovered as an attractive off-type because of its distinctive flower coloration and shape of the petal and its recurrent and profuse growth habit. The new Alstroemeria cultivar most closely resembles Staverpi. Staverpi is characterized by the venetian pink coloration of the outer tier of flower petals and the general buttercup yellow coloration of the inner petals which are particularly characterized by short brown pencil stripes which appear in longitudinal rows extending from end to end of these petals. The outer petals of the claimed cultivar are white with a slight tint of red-purple with a marigold orange base. Each of the outer petals has a few chrysanthemum crimson stripes. The inner petals are also white with a slight tint of red-purple and lemon yellow with a lemon yellow base. Like the outer petals, each of the inner petals has a few chrysanthemum stripes. Staverpi has six stamens, one opposite each petal. The anthers of Staverpi are green-yellow in color. The filaments, styles and stigmas of Staverpi are all salmon pink in color. The claimed cultivar also has six stamens, which are clustered around the style. The anthers of the claimed cultivar are grey-green in color. In addition, the color of the filaments, styles and stigmas of Starhap are all orange. This selected sport was propagated by me at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by dividing root stock with very satisfactory results and thereafter this selected plant was propagated through several successive generations in the same manner which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the originally selected sport would be maintained from generation to generation and its homogeneity would be firmly established.